Hikaru and Kaoru: A Romeo and Juliet remake
by missymaggie12
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are having the same problems as the famous characters from the play Romeo and Juliet.
1. Prologue

Romeo and Juliet: Ouran Style

Prologue:

Two twins, both alike in every way

(At Ouran High School where we lay our scene)

From ancient divorce break to new love

where playing in the mud usually makes hands unclean (XD)

From forth the fatal loins of these two twins

a pair of star-crossed lovers lake their lifes

who's misadventured mischeivious minds

doth with their death, bury their parents strife

The fearful passage of their death-marked love

and the continuence of their parents rage

which, but their childrens end, naught could remove

is now the several-chapters traffic of our fanfiction

the which if you with patient eyes attend

what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend


	2. Give me my Sin

Hikaru sat on his soft bed and thought. Kaoru had been out for quite sometime and he was getting worried. Usually, their parents never let them out past ten. So, Hikaru started to worry. What if Kaoru was robbed by someone? What if he never came back? Hikaru's mind was filled with unanswered questions until he heard a small click on the doorknob and the squeek of the door opening. And there stood his twin brother. "Kaoru!"

Hikaru shouted and ran towards his beloved Kaoru, wrapping his arms around him and hugging his younger brother tightly. "I missed you so much, where were you?".

Kaoru let out a giggle. "Traffic was bad today, I'm sorry. Why aren't you dressed for the costume party?"

That's right. Hikaru and Kaoru's parents were having a costume party. It was supposed to be big. Of course, Hikaru had some problems with the people on the guest list. The lobellia group was coming, which did not make him happy. "Kaoru"

he groaned. "Can't we just stay here? You know lobellia is coming and they hate me"

Kaoru looked at his brother and pouted. "But, I just got my new angel costume"

His lip slowly going out and letting out a whimper. Hikaru always melted when Kaoru made that face. "Oh, Kaoru. Please stop"

But Kaoru kept making the same face. "alright, alright"

He finally gave in. "But I'm dressing up as the knight".

Kaoru giggled and cheered. Hikaru rolled his eyes and started to remove his clothing. Kaoru turned to Hikaru but immediatly turned away and bit his lip, hiding a blush. "Hikaru.."

The elder looked up at his brother, shirtless, and tilted his head. "Yes, Kaoru?"

Kaoru almost fainted at the sight of his well-built brother. "Oh..uh..nothing!" He laughed nervously and turned around.

Once they were both dressed, Hikaru took Kaoru's hand. They walked downstairs to the already lively party. People everywhere were dancing, having fun, and drinking tea. Kaoru shyly walked to the dancefloor as the pugnatious Hikaru eyed the lobellia girls talking to his Mother. He absolutly couldn't stand those awful girls. They tried to turn his precious brother in to a that moment he took another look at Kaoru. He really did like Kaoru in dressed. So the feeling of hate to lobellia wasn't directly related to Kaoru being turned into a girl.

If anything, Hikaru loved it when his baby brother sported a dress or a skirt. He thought it was cute. But once he took a second glance at Kaoru, he noticed something different. Kaoru's dress was caught on the side of the wooden table holding all of the refreshments, and it was being lifted up just enough to see his nice, pale, smoothed legs.

Hikaru flushed, his thoughts all suddenly becoming dirty. Kaoru turned around and unhooked his dress from the table and walked over to Hikaru. He tilted his head. "How come you're blushing? Didja see a pretty girl?"

Hikaru shook his head and smiled weakly. "Oh, it's nothing, Kaoru. Why don't we dance now?"

Kaoru suddenly had a big smile over his face. "Yes!"

He shouted happily, taking Hikaru's hand. They walked to the dancefloor, suddenly all eyes were on them. Their mother turned and gave them a disgusted face. Her disaproving looks made Kaoru look down and let go of his brother. "I guess mom doesn't approve".

Hikaru looked at Kaoru's disapointed face and frowned. He hated seeing his brother sad. Quickly, he grabbed Kaoru's hand when everyone stopped looking and pulled him behind the curtains of the room, where no one was looking at them. He grinned and wrapped his arms around his fumbling younger brother."I think I like it better when we're not being looked upon".

Kaoru smiled as Hikaru started to step in motion to the music. They both got lost in each others eyes. Once that happened, Hikaru and Kaoru slowly stopped moving. They embraced and looked in each other eyes more, their faces getting closer by the second. Kaoru soon blushed and turned his head downwards to avoid the awkward encounter, though he wished for more. Kaoru sighed. "It'd be a sin to..to kiss you, Hikaru. Even if I want to so badly.."

Hikaru took Kaoru's hand and held their palms together. "Why don't we just not tell anyone about our little sin than?"

The elder grinned. "Now, let lips do, what hands do"

Hikaru stated as he lent forward and gave his younger brother a gingerly kiss. Kaoru blushed and kissed back. "Mnmm.."

Hikaru pulled away and left Kaoru disapointed. "No, Hika, don't stop now."

Kaoru grinned. "Give me my sin again".

Their lips locked once again, this time more passionatly. Soon, Kaoru collided into the wall and their lips spread. Hikaru played with Kaoru's tongue feircly and guided his hands down his sleek, toned body. Kaoru gasped in the kiss as he felt a rush come over his body. Hikaru's hands were now rubbing his thigh gingerly, he had pulled up his younger brothers dress over his thigh and was rubbing oh so slowly. Hikaru could feel that Kaoru had put on lotion after his last shower. It felt nice on his hand. Their tongues were still connected and their bodies pressed against each others. But, this did not last. Mina, Hikaru and Kaoru's maid, had walked in and gasped at the sight. "What are you boys doing?"

She questioned, exclaiming. Hikaru and Kaoru reluctantly pulled away from the oh so perfect kiss. Hikaru responded bluntly. "Making out. Why?"

The maid was blushing. "Your mother would definetly not approve of this! And you know Kaoru is to marry Haruhi soon! You two should be ashamed!"

Kaoru looked down. It was true, Haruhi requested upon their father to have Kaoru's hand in marraige. Kaoru did not agree, yet he had no control over it because his parents were forcing him. Hikaru sighed. "Yeah, I know. We'll stop"

Kaoru's face darkened. Soon, they were walking upstairs to their bedroom. Kaoru layed down on the bed and covered himself with blankets. "It isn't fair, Hika. I don't wanna marry her."

Hikaru sighed. "I know you don't"

the elder locked the door. "You know, Kaoru. I'm not one to tell the truth. I don't care how sinful it is. I need my sin again".

Kaoru flushed and looked at Hikaru. "W-What?"

Hikaru crawled on top of his innocent looking brother and grinned. "Maybe we can take this sin up a notch"


	3. One Blissful Night

Kaoru's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

He questioned. Hikaru had a slight grin on his face. "Just what I said. I can be more sinful than before".

Kaoru flushed deeply. "How can you be more sinful than that?"

he replied with a deep blush on his face. Hikaru replied by getting off his younger brother and pulling off his own shirt. "H-Hikaru, what are you doing?"

Kaoru questioned. Hikaru simply smirked and removed his pants, showing a small bump in his deep blue boxers. Soon, Hikaru was walking towards his shy younger brother and laying on top of him. "oh, calm down Kaoru. You knew this was going to happen eventually".

Kaoru's eyes got wide. Hikaru seemed to be more mischeifous than usual. The elder brother finally made a move by pulling off Kaoru's shirt and licking at his neck, getting a small groan from his lover. Kaoru didn't take long to get used to the feeling of Hikaru sucking and biting at his neck. Hikaru sucked like it was something else (if you know what I mean ;) ), and earned small, pleased groans from Kaoru. Suddenly, things got very hot. Clothes were removed on the spot. Hikaru and Kaoru were tangled up in each others bodies, just enjoying the moment. But both of them needed something different. Hikaru, of course, knew what this was, and he made the first move. Suddenly, Kaoru felt Hikaru's hands travel downward. Hikaru slowly put his hands in between Kaoru's nice formed butt and started to rub. His fingers made their way to the hole in the middle. Kaoru gasped as he felt a finger go in. "Hika..wait..that hurts".

Kaoru was wincing in pain. Hikaru started to move the tip of his finger in and out. "Don't worry, Kaoru. It'll feel better once you get used to it".

Kaoru nodded and let Hikaru continue, spreading his legs more so his elder could get a better reach. Soon enough, Kaoru let out small content moans. Hikaru moved another finger in and moved them in and out, repeating this motion and recieving grateful moans from his lover. "Ohhh...ung..Hikaru...".

Kaoru's breath started to speed up. Hikaru grinned and took his fingers out. "You're doing just fine, love. Keep breathing steady".

Kaoru layed on the bed with his legs spread and his breath heavy, blushing madly. "Oh dear, looks like you're pre-cumming already"

Hikaru stated as he touched the tip of Kaoru's medium sized member, and licked them gingerly to get a better taste. Kaoru blushed even worse. "Please, Hikaru..do something"

Kaoru panted out. Hikaru grinned and lowered his head down to Kaoru's member, giving it a slow, passionate lick. Kaoru gasped and bit his hand to keep from moaning too loud. Hikaru then put his mouth over Kaoru's dick and started to suck. His head bobbing up and down in repeated motions. "Oh..Hikaru"

Kaoru kept panting. Hikaru's member was twitching at the sound of Kaoru's moaning. Kaoru was in pure heavan. Hikaru started to suck Kaoru harder, coating his member with his own saliva. "Oh my god, Hikaru!"

Kaoru moaned loudly, nearing his own climax. Hikaru began to suck feircly, awaiting the taste of Kaoru's orgasm. "Hikaru! Oh!"

Kaoru screamed out as he came into Hikaru's mouth. Kaoru panted heavily and relaxed a bit. Hikaru swallowed it all and looked at his brother. "Damn, you taste good"

He stated with a sly grin. "Come on, Kaoru. Let your older brother pop that cherry of yours".

Kaoru blushed madly. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru grinned and put the tip of his dick in Kaoru's hole. "Are you ready?"

Kaoru nodded. "Please be gentle.." Hikaru gingerly smiled. "I promise I will."

Hikaru finally leaned in and went all the way inside Kaoru, making Kaoru whimper. "uhg, Hikaru, wait. It hurts!"

A tear fell down Kaoru's cheek. "Oh, Kaoru.."

Hikaru kissed Kaoru's tear away and looked at him. "I promise it'll feel better. Wrap your arms around me."

Kaoru nodded and obliged to Hikaru's orders. Soon after he wrapped his arms around his lover, it stopped hurting. "You can move now.."

Kaoru stated. Hikaru nodded, pulled out, and shoved back in to Kaoru, making Kaoru gasp and moan. Soon enough, they made this a regular thing. Kaoru moaned hotly as Hikaru thrusted in and out. "Oh, Hikaru!"

Both never having felt this feeling before, it was unimaginable how good it felt to them. Hikaru moved in deeper and made his thrusts harder, hitting Kaoru's spot and making him scream from the pleasure. Kaoru moved his hand down to his rock solid cock and started to pump it, but Hikaru's hand smacked it away and took over. Hikaru obviously was the one in control. Soon, Kaoru screamed loudly from the pleasure "Hikaru! I'm coming!"

He shouted out, squirting his male juices all over his lovers stomach, just as Hikaru filled Kaoru with cum on the inside. They both gasped and Hikaru fell next to Kaoru, both panting for air. "H..Hikaru.."

Kaoru finally panted out. Hikaru kissed his younger brothers forehead and snuggled in to him. "I love you, my sweet Juliet"

Kaoru's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around his lover. "I love you too, Romeo.."

And with that, they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
